


Благословение храма Карубэ

by robin_puck, WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Gen, Humor, Temporary Sex Change, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Summary: Иногда слишком усердная молитва может выйти боком.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Благословение храма Карубэ

Звонок раздался рано утром, кажется, еще даже до полудня. Имаи с трудом открыл глаза, нашарил телефон рядом на тумбочке и поднял его над собой, пытаясь разобрать, кто звонит. Телефон вывалился из мягких после сна пальцев и больно шлепнулся ему на нос, заставив ругнуться и перевернуться на бок.  
– Какого вообще? – спросил Имаи, едва совладав с сенсорными кнопками.  
– Ты еще спишь? – в свою очередь спросил Аччан. – Хисаши. Ты мне нужен. Срочно.  
– А чего?..  
– Пожалуйста. Зайди ко мне. Я не могу выйти из номера.  
Имаи застонал, отбрасывая телефон от себя. Ну что такое. Почему он не может выйти? Только бы он ничего себе не сломал. И ни в чем не застрял… конечно, Сакураи не котик, но мало ли. Других вариантов у Имаи не было, но Аччан умеет удивлять.  
Быстро ополоснув лицо холодной водой, чтобы глаза хоть немного разлепились, он оделся и вышел в коридор. Номер Аччана был на том же этаже, и буквально через минуту Имаи оказался у его двери, благопристойно постучал.  
Аччан будто ждал его у порога: дверь тут же распахнулась, и он втащил Имаи в номер. По крайней мере, у него точно ничего не было сломано. И он нигде не застрял. Большое облегчение.  
– Чего случилось?  
– Вот, – сказал Аччан и драматическим жестом распахнул на себе юкату. Имаи сначала изумленно вытаращился, а потом спохватился и зажмурился. А потом снова приоткрыл один глаз.  
– Это чё? – спросил он сипло.  
– А на что похоже? – Аччан выглядел очень злым и очень… очень красивым.  
– Похоже на сиськи…  
Женская грудь – не слишком крупная, но идеальной формы, даже на вид упругая, с темными напряженными сосками… да ну, бред какой-то!  
– Это как вообще?  
– А я знаю? Проснулся, а оно… вот.  
– Ну, по крайней мере, тебе идет… – философски заметил Имаи и тут же осекся, увидев выражение лица Аччан. Страшная мысль поразила его неожиданно.  
– А там? – он кивнул на свободные трусы Аччана, прикрывающие его почти от пупка до середины бедра. – Там – тоже?  
– Тоже, – горько ответил тот, запахивая юкату обратно и зябко обхватывая плечи руками.  
– Вообще ничего?..  
Аччан посмотрел на него с раздражением.  
– Что значит, ничего? То самое. Только не мое. В смысле… не знаю чье, но оно там женское. Как мне выступать-то теперь?  
Имаи в затруднении почесал шею. Это был внезапный вопрос в контексте.  
– Ну, вроде, по всем остальным параметрам ничего особенно не изменилось?.. Дай погляжу.  
Аччан обреченно сбросил юкату с плеч, вставая перед ним, отворачивая пылающее от гнева или смущения лицо.  
Имаи внимательно оглядел фигуру товарища, стараясь не заостряться на призывно торчащей груди. Ширина плеч на глазок была той же, бедра такие же узкие, даже мышечный рельеф сохранился… вот только волос на животе не было, да и на руках с ногами их стало явно меньше…  
– Ну, костюм на тебя сядет нормально, – сказал он глубокомысленно. Аччан вздохнул.  
– А это? – он показал взглядом на бюст. – Будет торчать.  
– Давай Яги позовем? Он что-нибудь придумает. Утянуть это… все. Незаметно будет. Размер-то… не катастрофический. Ну и рюшечки у тебя там спереди. Все замаскируют.  
Аччан вздохнул душераздирающе.  
– А если это навсегда? – спросил он шепотом. – Как мне… вообще?  
– Да ну, так даже прикольней, – неожиданно для самого себя сказал Имаи и тут же осознал, что он абсолютно искренен. – Подумаешь, сиськи. Сиськи – это круто. Зато член не будет вставать в неподходящих ситуациях.  
– Ага, – мрачно сказал Аччан, – вместо этого в неподходящих ситуациях будет потоп в трусах. А в подходящих что делать? Как мне вот с этим всем домой-то возвращаться?  
– Да, это проблема, – вынужден был признать Имаи. – А… ну, я не знаю. Юми-чан, случайно… ну… девушки не нравятся?  
Аччан неожиданно покраснел еще сильней.  
– Ага, – проворчал он, – приеду, значит, извини, дорогая, я тут внезапно сменил пол. Кстати, тебе не нравятся девушки?.. Господи, ну я же не девушка! Я понятия не имею, что… как себя вести? Как жить вообще? А если начнутся месячные? А если я забеременею?  
– От кого? – обалдел Имаи. Аччан всплеснул руками.  
– Ну мало ли!..  
Он плюхнулся на кровать, груди соблазнительно подпрыгнули, и Имаи с трудом отвел от них взгляд.  
– Ну ты все-таки постарайся не забеременеть, – сказал он смущенно. – Есть контрацепция, все такое…  
– Я рассуждаю чисто теоретически.  
– Ага. Но даже теоретически. У тебя же есть презервативы? На всякий случай.  
Аччан обжег его взглядом и отвернулся, глядя в стенку. Имаи вздохнул и сел рядом с ним.  
– Голос, – сказал он с убеждением. – Главное, голос не изменился. А ведь мог!  
– Да, – вынужден был признать Аччан. – Кажется, с голосом все в порядке.  
– Значит, сегодня отыграем, а там… Может, завтра утром все вернется обратно?  
– Хорошо бы… – Аччан вздохнул. – Нет, ну какого черта я поперся в тот храм!  
– Какой еще храм? – медленно спросил Имаи, начиная что-то подозревать.  
– Карубэ*… – тихо ответил Аччан. – Вчера, когда были в Курасиках… я съездил. Там такой… храм женской груди. Там молятся… ну, чтобы все было в порядке с грудью, с родами, с кормлением...  
– А тебя-то чего туда понесло?  
– На всякий случай. Мы с Юми планируем… в общем. Она беременна. Второй месяц. И я подумал... помолюсь заранее. Мало ли что, подстраховаться. Ну и… какой-то ерунды на эма** написал. Типа… хочу разделить с ней ее чувства. Ощутить… каково это. Носить ребенка. Стать матерью… Но я же не подозревал, что это может случиться на самом деле! Да еще и посреди тура!..  
Имаи запустил пальцы обеих рук в волосы и поскреб голову, длинно выдохнул. В этой жизни у него нередко возникало ощущение с утра, а иногда и в самый разгар дня, что он на самом деле не проснулся, и вся эта бредятина, происходящая вокруг, ему просто снится. Сейчас это ощущение было необычайно острым.  
– Ну… в общем… наверное, хорошо, что она уже беременна, – сказал он наконец. – Иначе вышло бы неловко.  
– Да уж. Но что, если… у меня и правда начнет расти живот? Это уже ничем не утянешь без вреда для ребенка.  
– Осталось всего две недели, – сказал Имаи, поняв, что проще смириться и принять абсурдность новой реальности. – За две недели тура он не успеет вырасти.  
– А потом?  
– А потом Яги придумает для тебя новый костюм. Свободный. Там будет всего пара выступлений – в ноябре и декабре. А потом уже и срок подойдет. И вообще. Неизвестно, насколько это состояние у тебя затянется. Если дело в храме груди… я не знаю. Может, пойдешь в какой-нибудь храм члена и помолишься там?  
– А они вообще еще есть – храмы члена?  
– Если до сих пор есть храмы груди, то почему бы и не быть храмам члена? Разве помолиться о благополучии члена никому не нужно?  
– И правда… – Аччан вздохнул, опустил голову и приложил ладонь к своему идеально плоскому животу. – Не представляю, как я буду рожать. Ведь нужно вставать на учет. Бронировать палату. Ходить к врачам… А как, если по документам я… ну. То есть, официально я теперь вообще не существую?  
Имаи понял, что еще чуть-чуть и у него взорвется мозг.  
– Так, – сказал он решительно. – Умывайся. Одевайся. Я звоню Яги и мы срочно решаем с твоим костюмом. А обо всем остальном подумаем после концерта. Да?  
– Да, – покорно ответил Аччан, глядя на него влажными глазами.  
– Оденься, – повторил Имаи, поднимаясь. – Не свети этими своими.  
Он направился было к двери номера, но услышал позади мягкий смешок и обернулся. Аччан сидел на постели в позе датской русалочки и нежно улыбался.  
– Правда же они милые? – сказал он и застенчиво прикрыл груди ладонями.  
Имаи чертыхнулся и вылетел за дверь как ужаленный. Нет, так с ума сойти можно…

– Ой-ой, – сказал Яги, разглядывая проблему. Он уперся ладонями в колени, а носом – едва не в бюст сидящего на стуле Аччана. – Откуда они здесь взялись? Три дня назад еще не было ничего.  
– Неудачно в храм сходил, – пояснил Имаи, стараясь не хихикать. Яги в замешательстве посмотрел на него, потом на Аччана. С сомнением вздохнул, качая головой.  
– Ну, у нас есть запасная рубашка с начала тура, она побольше… Знаешь что, я попробую надставить, ладно? Чтобы не сильно топорщилось. И еще… надо купить лифчик. Это у тебя какой размер?  
– Не знаю, – кротко сказал Аччан, глядя себе в колени. – Может быть, замотать эластичным бинтом?  
– Ты петь не сможешь. А если он размотается на сцене? Нет, нужен такой… утягивающий лифчик, чтоб оно не прыгало. Может, спортивный? Черт, я уже сто лет не одевал женщин.  
Аччан вздохнул, но смолчал. Яги похлопал его по плечу.  
– Нормально, у меня еще как раз ткань оставалась, как знал, взял с собой… до вечера разошью. – Он поколебался, но все-таки спросил: – А с членом что? Там тоже все… так?  
– Дался вам мой член! – нервно сказал Аччан, скрещивая руки на груди и закидывая ногу на ногу.  
– Ну я так, – смутился Яги. – На всякий случай. Может, надо в трусы подложить чего, чтобы никто не заметил…  
Тут Имаи все-таки не выдержал и заржал в голос, за что и был наконец изгнан.

Надо сказать, что Яги проявил себя молодцом, и обновленная по размерам рубашка прибыла в гримерку концертного зала одновременно с Аччаном.  
– Вот, – неловко сказал Яги, протягивая ему плоскую коробочку, на которой была изображена спортивного вида девушка с гантелями. В одном белье. – Должно подойти по размеру.  
Некстати ошивающийся рядом Хиде с интересом посмотрел на коробочку. Потом на Аччана. Потом вопросительно приподнял бровь, начиная улыбаться.  
– Иди переодевайся, – буркнул ему Имаи, но Аччан только драматично отмахнулся.  
– Все равно узнает, – сказал он с надрывом. – Все узнают!  
– Никто ничего не заметит, – попробовал было увещевать его Яги, но Аччан решительно скинул с себя объемный пиджак и стянул свитер, под которым уже не было ничего вообще, кроме самого Аччана во всем его великолепии. И обернулся к Хиде в анфас, разводя руки в стороны с видом христианского мученика.  
Хиде внимательно оглядел предложенное и кивнул.  
– Ага, теперь понятно, – сказал он невозмутимо. – Красиво получилось. Как настоящие.  
– Они и есть настоящие, – не выдержал Аччан, но Хиде только посмотрел ему в лицо. Потом – снова на грудь. И еще раз кивнул.  
– Ага, – сказал он еще раз. – Ну ладно. Поздравляю. Клево.  
И отвернулся, принимаясь раздеваться так, будто ничего особенного и не произошло. Исключительный человек.  
Аччан, не получивший взрыва, растерянно оглянулся на Имаи, но тот только изо всех сил старался не заржать и ничем не мог ему помочь.  
– Надень лифчик, – тихо попросил его Яги. – Сейчас остальные придут…  
И Аччану не оставалось ничего другого кроме как подчиниться.

В целом Имаи был готов к тому, что на концерте в любой момент все может полететь кувырком, но Аччан как-то ухитрился сосредоточиться и вышел полностью настроенным, даже на кураже. Первые песни три Имаи за ним следил: с одной стороны надо было понять, нужно ли как-то страховать, переводить внимание и все такое. С другой стороны ему было дико любопытно, что случится, когда Аччан наконец по привычке схватит себя за промежность. У него была давняя основанная на наблюдениях теория о том, что у Аччана сначала начинает привставать по совокупности самых разных, но обычно чисто эмоциональных причин, и только потом он принимается себя трогать – когда уже становится откровенно неудобно в штанах и хочется как-то куда-то переместить затекающий орган. Сам Аччан же утверждал, что все происходит ровно наоборот: сначала он входит в образ и начинает самооглаживания, а уж потом у него встает. Или не встает. Но строго в ответ на чисто механическое раздражение. Сейчас как раз была возможность проверить, кто прав.  
Забавно было и то, что Хиде с другой стороны сцены ровно с тем же интересом наблюдал за Аччаном. Кажется, на зал обращал внимание только сам Аччан, зато уж по полной. Имаи хватило трех песен, чтобы убедиться в верности собственной теории: сначала по вокальной партии потек непривычный мед, потом послышались мягкие придыхания, существенно отличающиеся от обычных чаячьих криков, призванных продемонстрировать силу страсти. А потом Аччан сунул руку себе между ног. И замер с ошеломленным выражением лица. Спасибо, хоть голос не дрогнул.  
В ходе последующих песен лицо Аччана становилось все задумчивей, а рука все чаще спускалась к промежности. На этом моменте Имаи решил, что все, наверное, в порядке, Аччан – взрослый мальчик… или кто он там, и сам разберется с дальнейшим, так что сосредоточился уже на своей работе.  
В общем, лайв прошел вполне неплохо, они даже почти не лажали, бюст Аччана был надежно прижат к его груди и прикрыт сверху пышными кружевами, а сам он, спасибо всем богам, в какой-то момент все-таки одумался и, видимо, решил отложить самопознание на свободное от работы время. Правда, во время эмси Аччан с затуманенным взором вещал что-то довольно сомнительное, но, кажется, его никто толком не слушал – наэлектризованный сексуальным возбуждением зал просто восторженно верещал на каждое слово, а передние ряды партера так и норовили выхлестнуться на сцену и потрогать объект своего вожделения за всякое. Надо отдать должное благоразумию Аччана – в этот раз он не давался в жадные руки фанаток, так что его влажная тайна осталась в сохранности.

– Как-то сегодня странно все было, – подозрительно сказал Ани, когда они после концерта по привычке зарулили в кабак пропустить по паре стаканчиков. – Вроде как обычно, но что-то… атмосфера какая-то. А?  
– Да вроде нормально все, – подал голос Хиде.  
– Угу, – поддакнул Имаи.  
– Это перед дождем, – сказал Юта, с убеждением кивая. – Вон и Аччан тихий какой…  
Тихий Аччан сидел над своим стаканом, мечтательно улыбаясь в пространство, и Имаи даже думать не хотел, что за мысли бродят в его голове.

На следующее утро телефон зазвонил еще раньше. С протяжным стоном Имаи перевернулся на бок и положил телефон на ухо сверху.  
– Ну чего? – спросил он, не глядя на экран догадываясь, кто звонит.  
– Прошло! – с восторгом поделился Аччан. – Все вернулось!  
– Ну вот, – Имаи посопел, не зная, как еще выразить радость. – Отлично. Поздравляю.  
– Если честно, я даже немного жалею, – признался Аччан. – Я только начал находить плюсы в этой ситуации…  
Имаи мог себе представить, какие он там плюсы искал всю ночь… хотя нет, лучше не представлять.  
– Ну что, – сказал он глубокомысленно. – Зато теперь ты точно знаешь, что надо сделать, чтобы вернуть себе сиськи. И все остальное. Только учти, что на второй раз эффект может затянуться. Накопительно.  
– Думаешь? – спросил Аччан с беспокойством. – Наверное, лучше все-таки не рисковать.  
– Наверное, – согласился Имаи и отключился. Он надеялся еще все-таки поспать, тем более, что в его снах порой было больше логики и правдоподобия, чем в реальной жизни. Может быть, на самом деле все наоборот? И настоящая жизнь – там, во сне? А вся эта бредятина с сиськами ему просто приснилась? Было очень утешительно так думать, проваливаясь все глубже в мягкое облако сна.  


**Author's Note:**

> * Храм Карубэ в префектуре Окаяма - один из храмов Японии, посвященных женской груди. Здесь молятся о легких родах, беспроблемном грудном вскармливании и здоровье женской груди. Подробней можно почитать [здесь](https://www.japanvisitor.com/japan-temples-shrines/karube-shrine) (англ.).
> 
> **Эма - небольшие дощечки из дерева светлых пород, на которых синтоисты записывают свои прошения или молитвы. После заполнения эма оставляют в святилище для того, чтобы боги-ками получили обращенные к ним послания.


End file.
